Moosrea
by KatiekkxD
Summary: SPARTA


1  
A customer is interested in video editing and has purchased a FireWire hard drive for storage of videos. However, no FireWire ports are available on the motherboard. What type of adapter will the customer be interested in obtaining?  
#SCSI

2  
A motherboard has a 64-bit bus. What does this mean?  
# The processor can handle multiple sections 64 bits at a time

3  
A technician fails to successfully boot a computer into Safe Mode. The technician then successfully boots the computer using a Windows boot disk. What is the most likely cause of the problem?  
#hard drive failure

4  
What is the purpose of the copper or aluminum between a processor and the fan on a computer motherboard?  
# All companies making devices for a Windows computer have to have Microsoft sign off on the new dri before it can be added to the operating system

5  
You are monitoring a new technician installing a device driver on a Windows-based PC. The technician asks why the company requires the use of signed drivers. What would be the best response to give?  
#A signed driver has passed Microsoft's quality lab test and prevents a system from being compromised.

6  
A new sound card has just been installed, but no sound reaches the speakers. What are two common solutions a technician might implement? (Choose two.)  
#Connect the speakers to the correct port.  
#Unmute the sound through the operating system.

7  
A computer system keeps losing the date and time or requesting to go into the Setup program during the boot process. What are two possible solutions? (Choose two.)  
#Replace the motherboard battery.  
#Verify that the motherboard battery is secure.

8  
A technician is helping a client select additional RAM for a computer. Which three items should be considered when updating RAM? (Choose three.)  
#The memory must be compatible with the motherboard.  
#The new memory must be the same type as the memory already present.  
#The speed of the new memory must be the same or faster than the existing memory.

9  
Which two problems are caused by inadequate CPU cooling and ventilation? (Choose two.)  
#The computer does not boot.  
#computer locks up

10  
What manufacturing process makes a multicore processor operate faster than a single-core processor on the same motherboard?  
# The multicore processors are designed to have better access to RAM on the motherboard

11  
On what media is information stored when an SSD is installed?  
#static RAM

12  
A motherboard flash BIOS has been updated. After the update, the computer restarts, but does not boot. The technician examines the motherboard documentation and discovers the motherboard has only one BIOS chip. What will the technician have to do to fix this problem?  
#Obtain a replacement BIOS chip.

13  
Which two motherboard features must be compatible when selecting a new CPU? (Choose two.)  
#chip set  
#socket type

14  
A technician begins gathering data from a customer by asking open-ended questions. Which question is a proper open-ended question?  
#What happens when the PC is powered on?

15  
A customer needs help selecting a new power supply for an existing computer. Which two questions should a salesperson ask to help the customer? (Choose two.)  
#What is the size of the case, and which type of motherboard is in the computer?  
#Which components are currently being used on the computer, and what new components may be added to the computer?

16  
Which three computer system capabilities should a technician consider when installing a video capture card? (Choose three.)  
#processor speed  
#amount of RAM  
#VGA adapter specification

17  
A technician is upgrading a computer motherboard and has successfully replaced a single core CPU with a dual core CPU. What should be checked to ensure that the dual core CPU now operates correctly?  
#Ensure that the front-side bus settings match the speed of each CPU core.-wrong

18  
When testing the 6-pin PCIe connector with a multimeter, what should the voltage read?  
#12 V

19  
Which tool would be the best to use to test the voltage output on every pin of a SATA connector?  
#multimeter

20  
A technician needs to retrieve a DVD from an optical drive that is jammed and fails to open. What is the best method the technician could use to retrieve the DVD?  
#Insert a pin in the small hole next to the eject button.

21  
What are two probable causes of a computer failing to recognize a newly installed storage device? (Choose two.)  
# The system BIOS settings are incorrect..-wrong  
#The device jumpers are set incorrectly.

22  
When a computer boots, the hard disk is not recognized. What are two possible causes of the problem? (Choose two.)  
#The power cable is not attached properly to the drive.  
#The data cable is loose or disconnected.

23  
Why is a solid state drive more reliable than a traditional drive?  
# It uses power-based memory instead of magnetic-based memory

24  
What type of motherboard bus carries memory locations?  
#address

25  
A technician suspects that a hard drive is beginning to fail. Which two conditions would support this suspicion? (Choose two.)  
#The hard drive is making unusual noises..  
#The hard drive has a gradual increase in the number of bad sectors.

26  
A technician is concerned that a computer is overheating. The computer reboots without warning. What can the technician do to improve the circulation of air through the computer?  
# Add a heat sink to the CPU

27  
Which two ports are used to connect external media readers to a computer? (Choose two.)  
#FireWire  
#USB


End file.
